Find the Courage Inside Of You
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: Erin Lindsay had made a promise to keep Justin Voight safe, but when something goes wrong, Justin and Jay Halstead must protect her. At the same time, Justin and Hank Voight are keeping a secret about her, that can change her whole life. Linstead, Justin-Erin-Voight family.
1. And Now This Battle Has Begun

_**And Now This Battle Has Begun**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,027  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Notes: I guess with the exception of the first Chicago PD story, my stories are all about music. But they are all themed. So the title of the Story came from the theme song of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. The title of the theme song of Pokémon: Advance Challenge. Can you guess the theme? I just wanted to do something fun, and this is what I came up with.**

**So TvRomances gave this idea to me. So my plan for updating is WYSTFJWYA, then AKMF, then this one. So if you follow those stories, new chapters soon. So enjoy this story, like you guys have the others. How I did it justice, TvRomance. **

**The kiss between Erin and Justin never happened. And Justin is older, like an older brother. Enjoy. :)**

**Uploaded: March 09, 2014**

* * *

Jay Halstead watched as Erin Lindsay talked in the phone. She seemed annoyed, as she talked to the person on the other side. He had a small smile on his face, as he watched her. Jay could take a guess on who she was talking to. Voight's son was starting to annoy him. Justin just brought trouble, and Erin was always there to help him.

"What did he want?" Jay asked, giving Erin all his attention, but not showing it.

"He wanted me to cover for him with Voight," Erin answered, sitting down on her chair.

"Are you going to?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Am I what?" she asked, distracted.

"Are you going to cover for him?" Jay asked, again.

"I don't know," she responded, thinking of what she should do. Justin was like her brother. She had promised Voight she would protect him, and she'd be damned if she didn't. But she didn't want to lose her trust with Justin, not when it was important to her and Voight to protect him.

She looked up at the man in front of her and gave him a small smile. He was her best friend. He could be more, but Voight's disapproval made it hard for them to follow their emotions. She knew Voight was doing it for the team, and for her safety, but he took it too far.

**Chicago PD**

Voight, Justin, and Erin were having dinner together. Justin had invited Erin, saying he wanted to spend time with her and his father. She had accepted, wanting to keep an eye on him, and liked being in the Voight men's company.

"What are you doing today?" Voight asked, as he picked up his cup.

"Nothing," Justin lied, looking at his soda. He didn't want to tell Voight, and he didn't want Erin to tell him either.

"Are you going home after this?" Voight asked, interrogating his son. Erin knew what he was doing.

Erin turned to Voight. She started asking him questions, ending the interrogation. Justin looked relieved, and mouthed a 'thank you'. He stood up, and told Erin and Voight he was meeting someone. The two watched him walk away.

"I thought he didn't have any plans," Voight said, looking at Erin.

"I guess he just didn't want you to know," the woman said, as she grabbed her jacket.

"You're leaving too?" he asked.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, I'm meeting someone."

"Halstead?" Voight questioned, disapprovingly.

"I _have_ friends you know," she snapped as she stormed away, leaving Voight alone.

**Chicago PD**

Erin sat in her car, watching as Justin talked to his friends. He didn't know she was there, watching him. He didn't know she had followed him. She wasn't going to blow her cover until it was necessary.

She took a picture of the man Justin was meeting up. She wanted to be able to check the guy, and know what he had on Justin.

Erin saw Justin walk away, and wondered what was said. She started her car, and followed Justin until she was sure he was home.

She didn't notice someone behind her. She gave Justin all her attention, that she didn't realize a car had been following her the whole time.

Erin went to her apartment, and walked to her kitchen. She retrieved a beer. She opened her laptop, and started to search for the man Justin had met. She wanted to know if he was dangerous, and if Voight needed to be told.

Erin heard a knock on her door, just when she found the man's profile. She stood up, and closed her laptop. She put her beer right next to it, and walked to her door. She opened it, and saw the man there.

"Who are you?" she asked, reaching for her back pocket; that held her gun. She saw him aim his gun at her.

"Hands up," he demanded, glaring at her.

Erin raised them, not defying him. He laughed, as he walked into the apartment. He closed the door, and told her to walk in front of him. He reached forward and took it away from her. He put it between his hip and his belt.

She walked, not wanting to be shot. She thought of a way to escape, and get the gun.

"Didn't anyone tell you to mind your own business?" he asked, as he walked around the apartment.

"It is my business if it involves Justin," Erin told him, as she kept one eye on the gun.

"Did they ever tell you?" he asked, as he opened her laptop.

"Tell me what?" she asked, frowning. She didn't know what he was talking about, and she did not like that he knew something.

"Daniel Asher," he read, a small smile on his face. "Searching me, were you?"

"Don't change the subject," Erin told him, as she stood up.

Daniel looked up and smirked. "Why don't you ask him?" He put the gun down and started to delete the history from the computer.

Erin rushed forward and her gun back, as he reached for the gun on the table. He aimed it at her, while she aimed it at him.

That stood there, and stared at each other, neither backing down.

"Put the gun down," Erin demanded, her finger twitching on the trigger.

He gave her a smug smile. He took a step and got closer to her. Erin didn't move and stayed alert.

"Justin and his father kept a secret from you," Daniel told him.

Erin frowned, not knowing what he was talking about.

Daniel took the chance, and hit her with the gun. She dropped her gun in pain, and moved away from him.

Daniel pulled the trigger three times, and left after Erin hit the ground.

Erin groaned in pain. She slowly tried to get up and reach for her phone. Once it was in her hand, she dialed a number she knew well, and tried hard to stay awake. Her vision blurred.

"Erin? Hello? Erin," the person called, a little concern.

"Jay," she said softly, as her head fell and her eyes closed.

"Erin? Erin!" Jay called, not receiving an answer.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****If You're Strong, You'll Survive**


	2. If You're Strong, You'll Survive

_**If You're Strong, You'll Survive**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,146  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Chicago PD, or the plot.  
****Author's Notes: 53, 53 freakin' follows! That's a lot, to me, for one chapter. Thank you all. So on with the story.**

**Erin tackling the big guy down, it made my night. Oh my gosh, the next episode. Everyone against Jay, I wasn't expecting it. I wonder who really killed Lonnie. He did deserve to die. **

**Three chapters, three stories in one night. I was writing this while Chicago PD, but I was eating at the same time.**

**Title of Chapter: Pokemon: Battle Frontier**

**Uploaded: March 19, 2014**

* * *

He was sitting in the chair. The doctor told him she had lost a lot of blood. She had collapse during the surgery. She was okay now. She was to wake up soon. He had never been so scared in his life. He remembered the phone call. It was still in his head.

"_Erin? Hello? Erin," the person called, a little concern._

"_Jay," she said softly, as her head fell and her eyes closed._

"_Erin? Erin!" Jay called, not receiving an answer._

He wondered why she called him, and not Voight. The older man would have known what to do. Jay didn't. He froze, not expecting Erin there, lying down in her pool of blood. He had seen many of his friends die in the army, many in front of him, but none had meaning to him as much as Erin meant to him. She was special to him.

He rubbed his eyes, as he listened to the heart monitor. The consistency was like music in his ears, telling him she was going to be okay.

She was going to be okay.

**Chicago PD**

Voight rushed into the room. He froze when he saw Erin lying on the hospital bed. She was pale. He could see the IV needle sticking out of her hand. He saw Halstead sleeping on the chair next to her. He walked up to him and shook him until he woke up.

Jay jumped up, thinking Erin had woken up. He was disappointed when he realized she was still asleep. He looked around and saw Voight staring down at him.

"What happened?" Voight asked, wanting answers. He needed answers, about what happened to Erin.

"Sh-she called me. She called me after it happened. She lost consciousness while on the phone with me," he stated.

**Chicago PD**

_Jay rushed to Erin's apartment. He couldn't hear anything over the phone. It was quiet, too quiet. He was worried. He drove, not paying attention to the laws. For all he knew, it was life or death, and he'd rather go to prison than to let Erin die._

_Luckily for him, he wasn't stopped. He reached the apartment. He got out of the car, leaving his keys in ignition, and the door. His car wasn't important. Erin was. He rushed to her home and tried the doorknob. He knocked on the door._

_He didn't wait for another second. He moved back, and kicked the door down. He rushed inside, and felt sick when he saw her. She was lying, faced down on the ground. He ran to her, and turned her around. Her phone fell to the floor, his name on her phone. _

"_Erin, wake up. C'mon girl, open your eyes," he whispered, as he tapped her cheek. He looked for the wounds. He found two, both on her abdominal region. He took off his jacket and pressed it against the gun wounds._

_He took on hand off and called the ambulance. He told them where they were. He told them about the wounds. He stayed on the phone with them, as he tried to stop the bleeding as much as he could._

_He heard her moan. He turned his attention to Erin, and saw her trying to wake up._

"_Come on Erin, you can do it. Open your eyes," he whispered, putting the phone down and turning pressing on the wounds with both hands._

"_Ju-Jus," she slurred from the blood loss._

"_Jus what? Just something?" he asked, getting closer to her, wanting to hear better._

"_J-Jusin, secre" she whispered, right before falling unconscious._

"_Erin, come on, don't do this to me," he begged as he heard the ambulance in the background._

_He stayed there, until the paramedics took over._

**Chicago PD**

"She said Justin?" Voight asked, frowning, as he sat down on the other side of Erin.

"And "secret", what secret?" Jay asked, frowning. He knew there were secrets if it involved Voight, but he wondered what it was.

Voight ignored him and stared at Erin's sleeping face.

"She didn't say who did this?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jay shook his head. "Why did she call me? Dawson is closer in her contacts."

"We have to wait for her to wake up," the other man responded, as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jay inquired, as he watched his Sergeant walk out the room.

"I'm going to make a couple of calls, tell Olinsky, Dawson, and Ruzek to watch out," he said, leaving the room.

Jay just watched him leave, before looking back at Erin.

**Chicago PD**

"Have you told her?" Voight asked his son over the phone.

"No, I promise. She doesn't know," Justin responded, his voice confident.

"She knows there is a secret," Voight told him. "Have you told anyone about it?"

"N-no," he hesitated. Voight took in the tone. He knew Justin had just lied.

Justin hung up. Voight shook his head, before calling his team.

**Chicago PD**

"You have to wake up Erin," he whispered, as he grabbed her hand. He brought her hand up and pressed it against his chin.

It was morning, and Jay used his badge to stay the night. Erin's condition remained the same all night, meaning there was no sign that she would wake up anytime soon.

Jay wished she would wake up soon. There was a knock on the door. Jay moved away and ended any physical contact. He turned to the door, waiting for whomever it was to enter.

Justin entered the room, and walked to Erin. He either didn't see Jay, or chose to ignore him.

"I'll make him pay," he whispered. He stroked her hair. "He'll pay for what he did, I promise."

Jay watched him, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

Justin looked up and made eye contact with Jay. Neither man said anything, they just stared at each other.

They heard a groan. At the same time, they looked at Erin, and saw her trying to open her eyes.

"It's okay. You're okay, come on Erin, open your eyes," Jay whispered, as he moved to be closer to Erin.

Erin opened her eyes. She didn't say anything, but she looked around to make sure she was safe. She groaned in pain.

"Be careful. You're okay," Jay whispered, as he pushed Erin back down.

He felt Justin watching them. Jay just ignored it, as he calmed Erin down.

"I'm going to call my dad, tell him Erin woke up," the other man said. He looked at Erin and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're awake. I'll be back."

"How are you right now?" Jay asked, as he sat next to Erin.

"Okay, I guess," she whispered in response.

Jay smiled. "That's good. Just rest, your body is still tired. We'll talk about what happened when Voight gets here. "

Erin nodded and relaxed, waiting for her father figure.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****If We Just Fight For What We Have**


End file.
